Quand la Gryffondor rencontre le Serpentard
by Dreamblackgirl
Summary: Scorpius Malefoy est apprécier par de nombreuses filles de l'ecole ce qui n'est pas le cas de Rose Weasley qui le trouve arrogant et prétencieux que ce passe-il quand le beau Serpentard tente de faire craquer la Gryffondor
1. Chapter 1

Rose Weasley essayait de se concentrer sur la lecture de son livre. Elle entendait depuis un long moment maintenant des rires et gloussements et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil pour voir ce qui était si amusant.

Il était 20 heures, Rose s'était réfugié à la bibliothèque pour terminer son devoir de métamorphose. Elle avait l'habitude d'y être seule et tranquille. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Scorpius Malefoy était accompagné par un groupe de filles dont Armene Parkinson. Comme chaque semaine une bande groupies demandait à Scorpius de l'aide pour leurs devoirs. C'était devenu un rituel. Rose fronça les sourcils d'un air agacée en entendant les gloussements de plus en plus sonores d'Armene. De nombreuses filles étaient attirées par le prodigieux Malefoy. Il était très populaire à l'école. Elles craquaient toutes pour ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés, et ses yeux bleus. Il était préfet, Rose devait admettre malgré elle que s'était aussi un attrapeur doué. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles lui trouvaient toutes, à ses yeux c'était coureur de jupons qui changeait de filles comme de chemise. Il était arrogant, prétentieux et même pas beau. À sa grande satisfaction elle avait de meilleures notes que lui, même s'il avait aussi d'excellentes notes. Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Mélissa William sa meilleure amie qui était suivie d'Albus Potter son cousin.

- Salut, lança Albus en s'installant près d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?interrogea le brun en regardant son parchemin.

- Je termine mon devoir de métamorphose, expliqua Rose en soupirant …Mais je crois bien que je vais renoncer…je n'arrive pas à me concentrer

- Pourquoi ?demanda Mélissa d'un air incrédule en sortant son livre de potion de son sac.

Rose montra du doigt la table de l'autre côté, passablement énervée. Mélissa se mit à sourire en voyant Scorpius.

- Il est trop mignon, s'exclama Mélissa …Tu sais qu'il a rompu avec Daisy …je me demande s'il a une nouvelle fille en vu

-Je n'ai sais rien….Je me fiche de savoir avec quelle fille il sort. De toute façon il change de filles comme de chemise, répliqua Rose d'un ton sec

Mélissa ouvrit la bouche, mais elle la referma rapidement. Scorpius s'était levé de la table pendant que les filles se dirigeaient une par une vers la sortie. Le cours doit être fini, soupira Rose. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre. Scorpius se dirigea vers eux, Rose se mordit la lèvre.

- Salut ….William, Potter…Weasley ….

-Salut, répondit Mélissa avec un sourire

- Salut, lança à son tour Albus

- Ouais…Salut Malefoy, marmonna rapidement Rose en fermant son livre de métamorphose.

- Très bon match hier contre Poufsouffle, déclara Albus …Smith n'a rien comprit lorsque tu as attrapé le Vif d'or sous son nez

- Merci, lança Scorpius avec le sourire …Je pense qu'on ne vous rencontrera pas tout de suite, mais j'attends avec impatience notre match.

- Je suis bien d'accord, s'exclama Mélissa à son tour avec enthousiasme …Albus n'a rien compris à ta feinte…Il a mit du temps avant de le digérer…

Albus se renfrogna un peu plus tandis que Mélissa et Scorpius éclataient de rire. Albus esquissa un petit sourire. Scorpius posa son regard sur Rose qui apparemment était concentrée sur la lecture de son parchemin. Il cherchait à croiser son regard. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un regard pour qu'il se sente traverser par un drôle de sentiment. Elle n'était pas d'une beauté sans égale, n'avait pas un charme hors du commun, elle était juste une adolescente ordinaire. Malgré les nombreuses choses les opposaient, comme le fait qu'elle soit à Gryffondor et lui Serpentard ou encore les rivalités de leurs deux familles respectives. Rien n'expliquait la fascination qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Il aimait l'observer, pendant les cours, ou lorsqu'elle travaillait à la bibliothèque. Il aurait voulu dire tout ce qu'il ressentait. Mais elle le traitait avec indifférence contrairement aux autres filles de l'école.

Rose releva brusquement la tête .Les yeux écarquillé elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Scorpius l'observer. Ils n'étaient apparemment plus que tous les deux. Mélissa et Albus discutaient avec la bibliothécaire.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'observes, demanda Rose

-…On t'a déjà dit que tu avais de magnifiques yeux, complimenta Scorpius avec un large sourire.

- Merci …et toi on t'a déjà dit que tu n'étais qu'un pauvre idiot …et tes compliments tu peux te les garder pour les autres là-bas.

- Pourquoi tu es aussi désagréable avec moi Weasley, soupira Scorpius. Tu sais je suis sûr que toi et moi on pourrait bien s'entendre.

Elle approcha doucement son visage près du sien. Le sourire aux lèvres. Il frémit légèrement sentant son souffle chaud dans le creux de son cou.

- Même pas en rêve, souffla-t-elle avant de ramasser ses affaires puis se diriger vers Mélissa et Albus

Scorpius continua à l'observer. Il ne remarqua même pas que son meilleur ami Kim venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque visiblement contrarié.

- Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là, lança Kim avec mauvaise humeur …Je t'attends depuis une heure.

-mmm…Tu as dis quoi, demanda brusquement Scorpius en relevant la tête et sortant par là même de sa rêverie ….

Kim émit un grognement en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu ne m'écoutes même pas …Où étais-tu quand je te parlais, lança-il d'un air agacer …Je te rappelle que tu m'avais fait une promesse…Je t'attends depuis une heure, mais monsieur est trop occupé par ces temps

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Scorpius …j'avais complètement zappé …j'avais l'intention de finir rapidement avec les filles, mais tu sais comment elles sont…

Kim détourna brusquement la tête et aperçut Rose, il posa un regard un regard accusateur vers Scorpius qui garda un air impassible. C'était chaque fois la même chose. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être dans le même endroit que Rose Weasley.

- J'aurais du m'en douter soupira Kim …Franchement je te comprends pas …tu n'en as pas marre qu'elle t'envoie balader à chaque fois…je ne te comprends pas …en plus je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouve …Tu peux avoir la fille que tu veux alors pourquoi Weasley ?

Scorpius fut songeur pendant un long moment avant de répondre

- Je ne sais pas …Je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête…Elle est différente de toutes les filles que je connais …

-Tu ferais mieux de renoncer, conseilla Kim d'un air morose …C'est une partie perdue d'avance, poursuivit-il

- Oh, non ! Répondit Scorpius en regardant Rose qui lui adressa un sourire malicieux avant de sortir. La partie ne fait que commencer ….


	2. Chapter 2

Lendemain, Rose se leva puis s'habilla avant de descendre en compagnie de Mélissa déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Elle fut interpellée dans la salle commune par Albus les cheveux ébouriffés d'une voix haletante il lança

-Désolé s'excusa-t-il précipitamment …Je n'ai pas entendu le réveil sonner. Poursuivit le brun en baillant, j'ai passé toute la nuit à achever mon devoir travail, exercice de potion.

-La prochaine fois, tu feras peut-être tes devoirs plus vite. Déclara Rose tandis qu'ils traversaient le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-Avec les entrainements de Quidditch …Je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer mon devoirexpliqua Albus …

-Les professeurs nous donnent beaucoup de travaux, exercices se plaignit Mélissa d'un air morose …Ils n'ont plus que le mot A.S.P.I.C à la bouche alors qu'il nous reste encore un an avant de le passer.

-C'est vrai. Approuva Albus d'un signe de la tête

-Bien, je suppose qu'ils veulent qu'on soit prêts. Lança Rose. Est ce que vous pensez à après nos diplômes ?

-Oui. Dit Albus d'une voix rêveuse …On n'aura plus à supporter à voir certaines têtes de profs …Et plus de devoir à faire.

-Vous savez ce que vous allez faire après Poudlard ? Demanda Mélissa aux deux autres tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers de marbre.

-Bien. Commença Albus d'une voix hésitante …J'espère bien être joueur de Quidditch ou comme mon père Auror.

-C'est génial. S'exclama Mélissa …Imagine le nouvel attrapeur d'Angleterre Albus Severus Potter …Etre Auror est aussi un très bon choix …Et toi Rose ?

-Je ne sais pas …J'ai beaucoup d'idées répondit vaguement Rose …Je voudrais peut-être travailler au Ministère de la magie ….

-Moi je voudrais être Médicomage …Travailler à St Mangouste pour aider les personnes malades. Annonça Mélissa.

Ils étaient devant le Hall d'entrée. Hagrid se tenait près de la porte. Il leur adressa un sourire rayonnant en les voyant.

- Comment ça va vous trois ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ca va. Répondirent-ils en chœur ….

-Comment vont vos Lesky ? Interrogea Albus en se souvenant de la bête horrible couverte de poils que lui avait montré Hagrid durant leur dernière visite.

-A merveille. Répondit celui-ci derrière sa barbe hirsute …Vous pourrez passer les voir quand vous aurez le temps, elles ont drôlement grandi …Sinon comment se passent les cours cette année.

-Très bien. Dit Rose.

-Parle pour toi. Répliqua Albus …Comme l'a dit Ron… Elle a le cerveau de sa mère …Elle n'a aucun problème …C'est la meilleure de la classe, enfin avec Scorpius Malefoy, il est doué également.

-Je suis bien meilleure que lui. Affirma Rose en haussant le ton …Mais je dois reconnaître qu'il a de très bonnes notes.

Rose émit un faible grognement. Hagrid afficha un sourire. Il parut songeur avant de dire.

-Oui, J'en ai entendu parler entre les professeurs. Confia celui-ci …Je suis drôlement étonné qu'il soit aussi doué.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Albus d'un air perplexe en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh …Euh ça n'a pas d'importance. Reprit Hagrid…Bon vous devriez filer manger sinon vous n'aurez pas le temps …Les cours vont bientôt commencer.

Rose, Mélissa et Albus pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor située au milieu. Rose se servit des céréales. Son regard se posa vers la table des Serpentards. Il la dévorait des yeux et dès que leurs regards se croisèrent il lui offrait son plus beau sourire ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il est un peu maso sur les bords ! Une jeune fille blonde du nom d'Emma Thomas avec un visage ovale qui était dans la même année qu'elle se pencha vers elle.

-Alors tu es une petite cachottière souffla-t-elle en gloussant …Il n'arrête pas de te dévorer des yeux …Il se passe quoi entre vous deux.

- Rien. Répondit sèchement Rose.

-Arrête de mentir. Lança Alice Londubat avec un sourire …Pourquoi il t'observe comme ça il n'a vraiment rien ?

-Allez raconte. encouragea Emma en échangeant un sourire complice avec Alice …Comment tu as fait pour faire craquer le beau Malefoy

-Je n'ai rien fait du tout …Il n'y a rien absolument rien entre lui et moi. Interrompit à nouveau Rose, agacée, en plongeant sa cuillère dans son bol.

Emma n'insista pas face au regard noir de Rose. Mais celle-ci la vit chuchoter avidement à l'oreille. Cela ne fit qu'irriter un peu plus la jeune rouquine. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se leva, contente de quitter la table sous le regard d'Alice et Emma qui continuaient à chuchoter.

-Ne fais pas attention à elles. conseilla Mélissa …Tu sais comment elles sont.

Ils montèrent les escaliers vers le deuxième étage. Le premièr cours de sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick. Ils furent les derniers à rentrer dans la salle. Ils étudièrent ce jour là un sortilège de Lévitation. Le professeur donna un exercice aux élèves qui consistait à mettre un coussin dans de grosses boites qui se trouvaient en face. Il réparti les élèves en deux groupes .A son plus grand désespoir elle fut mise avec Scorpius Malefoy. Elle s'installa sur un coussin près de Malfoy qui afficha un sourire satisfait. Rose posa son regard rapidement vers Alice et Emma qui affichaient des sourires narquois. Elle détourna la tête dans un profond soupir.

-Ne cache surtout pas ta joie Weasley.

-Ha, Ha …Très drôle tu sais que j'ai toujours apprécié son sens de l'humour ça Rose d'un air sarcastique

Elle détourna la tête vers les coussins qui étaient alignés. La grande boite se trouvait juste à coté. Elle leva sa baguette, le coussin vola en l'air mais malheureusement il atterrit un peu trop loin de la boite. Scorpius sourit d'un air moqueur

-On dirait que tu n'es pas très bonnne. Annonça-t-il d'une voix amusée…Tu penches trop ta baguette vers le bas.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseills. coupa Rose d'une voix glaciale.

-Très bien …Comme tu veux Weasley …Franchement je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi bornée que toi .

Il leva à son tour sa baguette. Au grand agacement de Rose. Le coussin atterrit à l'intérieur de la boite. Il afficha un sourire narquois. Rose savait qu'il avait raison. Elle refit le mouvement. Son coussin atterrit sur celui de Scorpius.

-D'accord tu avais raison. lâcha Rose à contrecœur en se tournant vers Scorpius …Alors content ?

-Et comment. s'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire…Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un Weasley puisse reconnaître son tort …Comme ça ne t'arrive jamais je considère ça comme un exploit.

Rose ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Mais la ferma en voyant le professeur qui passait près de leur table. Scorpius attendit qu'il s'éloigne pour lancer.

- J'ai une idée …Je te propose un défi le premier de nous deux qui réussira à mettre tous les coussins.

-Je n'ai pas le temps répliqua Rose …Moi je travaille et je ne pense pas à m'amuser, en plus de ça, tu ne réussirais pas à me battre.

- Tu as l'air si sure de toi, accepte …Allez dix gallions proposa Scorpius …Ou aurais tu peur de perdre ?

-D'accord …à trois …un …deux …trois…

Rose et Scorpius levèrent en même temps leur baguette. Avec une agilité, une adresse et une rapidité incroyable. Les coussins s'empilaient les uns sur les autres. L'attention des élèves étaient à présent tournée vers eux. Ils semblaient surpris et à la fois impressionnés. Il y eut quelques regards amusés. Le professeur Flitwick assista aussi au spectacle.

-Bravo, Bravo. couina-il de sa petite voix flutée.

Rose brandit sa baguette sur le dernièr coussin en même temps que Scorpius. Le coussin vola dans les airs avant de frapper le professeur Flitwick qui tomba à terre. D'un air paniqué et embarrassé. Rose se précipita pour aider le professeur qui était écarlate.

-Il est interdit de projeter des coussins sur le professeur …Vous aurez tous les deux une retenue…Maintenant remettez vous au travail.

Rose retourna sur son siège et commença à travailler en silence. Scorpius savait qu'elle lui en voulait. Elle venait d'avoir sa première retenue, à cause de lui. Mais il songea qu'il allait passer plusieurs heures en sa compagnie.

Il tenta de croiser son regard mais elle ne tourna pas la tête vers lui. La cloche sonna et il sortit de la classe. Le reste de la matinée, Rose et lui ne s'adressèrent aucun regard et encore moins aucune parole. Le soir il apprit qu'il devait avoir sa retenue demain soir .Et il devait nettoyer les trophées. Le lendemain, Scorpius eut l'impression que le temps passait à une vitesse incroyable. A vint heures, il dit au revoir à Jim avant de rentrer dans la salle des trophées. Le concierge se tenait debout. Il fixa Scorpius d'un air mauvais.

-Ah te voila ….Allez vite au travail grogna-t-il, je veux les voir briller …Je repasserai voir …Vous ne sortez pas d'ici.

Rose y était déjà. Elle nettoyait une coupe de Quidditch.

-Salut …Weasley je suis désolé que tu aies cette retenue. s'exclama Scorpius …

-T'excuser ne changera rien. répliqua froidement Rose …Je me retrouve en colle avec toi alors que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose de plus intéressant comme terminer mes devoirs.

-Je t'ai dit que je suis désolée. rugit Scorpius avec colère …Je te signale que je ne suis pas le seul fautif, tu as accepté de relever le défi …Je ne t'ai pas forcée.

-Oui, j'ai était idiote de te suivre …Voila ou ça m'a mené…Cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas essayé de faire ton intéressant en me lançant un défi.

-Ah, maintenant c'est moi qui veut faire mon intéressant et toi alors …Poursuivit Scorpius contrairement à toi je ne fais pas ça.

Il refit la réplique de Rose sautillant en classe. Chaque fois qu'elle avait les réponses à une question.

Rose détourna la tête. Scorpius fut surpris, il s'attendait à la voir répondre. Mais non ! Il devina qu'il avait touchée un point faible.

-Je...

-Tais-toi …On devrait continuer à astiquer frotter

Ils continuèrent à nettoyer en silence. Pourquoi me suis intéressé à elle. Ce n'est que sale …. Il pouvait sortir avec la fille qu'il voulait. Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle songea-t-il. Une coupe tomba brusquement dans un fracas sonore. Il se pencha pour la ramasser. Rose qui s'était penchée en même temps avait à présent sa main sur la sienne. Ils relevèrent la tête en même temps. Ses yeux gris croisèrent ses yeux noisette. C'était la première fois qu'ils se touchaient. Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point sa main était douce. Ses joues pales se mirent à rougir. Que m'arrive-il pensa le Serpentard ????

La suite bientot merci de me laissez des reviews je sais il ne se pas grande chose enfin pour l'instant bz tous le monde


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tous le monde me voici avec un nouveau chapitre désolée de vous avoir fait attendre merci pour vous reviews continuer please elle me font plaisir bonne lecture tous le monde

Les élèves de sixième année fixaient avidement la petite horloge accrochée au mur, dont la plus aiguille s'approchait dangereusement de l'axe vertical. Ils attendaient tous la fin du cours de potion qui annonçait le début du week-end. Rose détourna les yeux de l'horloge vers le professeur Torves qui expliquait les effets et fonction de plusieurs potions qu'ils auraient à préparer pour leur A.S.P.I.C. Elle pianotait d'un air impatient sur sa table rêvassant d'une chose qui s'était passée juste avant le cours de potion.

Flack-back

Rose, Albus et Mélissa se dirigeaient vers la porte du cachot. Lorsque qu'un garçon au visage élégant les cheveux bruns s'approchèrent d'eux. Il s'appelait Simon Alexander.

-Salut …euh…Rose je pourrai te parler un instant ?demanda celui-ci le teint légèrement écarlate

-oui, bien-sur répondit Rose …je vous rejoins en classe continua –elle à l'adresse de Mélissa et Albus

Il l'entraîna dans vers les escaliers des cachots. Il eut un petit silence, ils semblaient gênés a autant l'un que l'autre. Rose et lui partageaient les cours de botanique. Ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux, ils étaient parfois en équipe tous les deux. Rose devait reconnaître qu'il était très mignon.

-Je voudrais savoir si …si tu voulait bien sortir avec moi à Pré-au Lard demain ? Interrogea-il en rougissant un peu plus

-oui …je serai ravie de sortir avec toi demain …

Scorpius Malfoy qui venait de sortir de la Grande Salle. Apparu devant les marches de l'escaliers.

-Géniale s'exclama Simon rayonnant alors je te retrouve demain devant le Hall d'entrée…A demain acheva-il avant de disparaître

Rose fut saisit de nombreuses pensées. Simon lui avait demandé de sortir ? Pendant plusieurs mois elle avait espéré qu'ils aient plus que de simples discussions pendant le cours de botanique ou de nombreux sourires qu'ils échangeaient durant le cours. Ses rêveries s'estompèrent en voyant Scorpius derrière elle.

-Comme s'est mignon lança Scorpius avec ironie alors comme ça tu sors avec Simon Alexander …

-La ferme rugit Rose …Mêle-toi des tes affaires Malefoy

Elle se dirigea en trombe vers la salle de classe.

Fin du Flack- back

Scorpius était assis, écoutant le professeur. Il détourna les yeux vers Rose poussant un soupir. Elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis leur retenue . Ils s'étaient rapidement écartés en voyant leur main l'une sur l'autre avant de se mettre au travail en silence. Jim le fixa agacé en fronçant les sourcils.

-Laisse tomber dit Jim…Il parait que Katie Stuart aurait envie de sortir avec toi …la fille la plus canon de l'école

-ça m'intéresse pas répondit Scorpius en saissant un morceau de papier puis une plume il commença à écrire

-Quoi s'exclama Jim indigné Tu entends ce que tu dis ? Tous les garçons voudraient sortir avec elle

-Peut-être bien mais pas moi répéta à nouveau Scorpius d'un ton las et relevant la tête. Et puis je pensais qu'elle était avec ce garçon de Serdaigle

-Oh, non il ont rompu raconta Jim Il parait qu'il n'arrête pas de pleurer comme une madeleine, sa tête n'est pas belle à voir

-Ah dit vaguement Scorpius en pliant le parchemin …

-Quand tu auras toute ta tête tu me le diras prévint Jim

Scorpius souffla sur le morceau de papier qui vola jusqu'à la table de Rose. Se détournant furieuse. Elle se saisit de l'avion en papiers qui avait volé j jusqu'a elle. Elle l'ouvrit puis lu « Je suis désolée » Scopius+Rose. Il l'avait écrit à l'intérieur d'un vif d'or.

-Miss Weasley il est interdit d'envoyer des mots en classe réprimanda le professeur J'enleve cinq point à Gryffondor

Rose voulut répliquer mais le professeur Torves saisit le bout de papier avant qu'elle puisse faire un seul mouvement.

-Scorpius+ Rose comme c'est mignon lança-il d'une voix glaciale

Des ricanements s'élevèrent dans la classe .Les joues de Rose se mirent à rougir violemment.

-Je vais vous donner l'envie d'envoyer des mots doux au lieu d'écouter en cours…vous serez en retenu demain.

Rose leva d'un bond sur sa chaise.

-Ce n'est pas juste protesta Rose …Je n'ai rien fait répliqua t-elle furieuse

-Sur un autre ton Weasley rugit sèchement …je vous conseille vivement de vous asseoir avant de devoir vous donner une semaine entière

Rose s'assit bouillonnant de rage. Elle lui en voulait déjà à cause de sa dernière retenue et voila qu'elle venait encore d'être collée à cause de lui. La cloche sonna, Rose rangea ses affaires avant de sortir avec Albus et Mélissa derrière une foule d'élèves. Elle dit à Albus e t Mélissa qu'elle les rejoindrait dans la salle. Elle resta devant la porte lorsque Scorpius sortit elle l'attrapa le bras et l'entraîna dans un petit coin des cachots.

-A quoi tu joues s'emporta-t-elle furieuse. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin que je sois collée chaque semaine cette année

-Non, je veux juste sortir avec toi

-Et moi je n'ai toujours intention de sortir avec toi articula Rose entre ses deux

-Toujours aussi adorable …ne t'inquiete pas je ne suis pas presser je finis toujours par avoir ce que je veux

Rose soupira. Elle se permit d'esquisser un sourire.

-Tu es incroyable Malefoy

-Merci, je me lasse jamais de l'entendre dire déclara-il le sourire aux lèvres. Oh mais je rêve ou tu viens de me faire un compliment

Rose afficha cette fois un réel sourire

-mince …je n'ai pas vu le temps passer…pas que je m'ennuyais à faire causette avec toi mais il faut que je file …A plus Weasley

Rose retrouva un instant plus tard, Mélissa et Albus à la table des Gryffondor. Elle avait rapidement son dîner. Simon n'était pas à la table des Poussoufle. Elle devait lui dire à son plus grand désespoir que leur rendez-vous devait être annulé. Elle descendit donc vers la salle commune des Poussoufle. Rose attendit l'arrivée d'un élève qui pourrait l'appeler devant le portrait. Simon apparut alors qu'elle se lassait d'attendre depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Rose …Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-il surpris. Attend laisse moi deviner tu ne veux plus sortir avec moi

-Si …J'aurais très envie …mais malheureux cet affreux professeur Torves m'a donné une retenue en croyant que j'avais envoyé des messages en classe alors que ce n'était pas moi …

-ah lança Simon qui semblait terriblement déçu…ce…ce n'est pas grave…on…ben a …bonne nuit

-Je suis désolée déclara Rose en le voyant à nouveau pivoter vers le tableau du moine …J'aurais vraiment beaucoup aimé sortir avec toi …Je t'apprécie beaucoup Simon …

-Moi aussi avoua Simon avec un faible sourire .Je suppose qu'on aura une autre occasion d'y aller ensemble …

-Oui répondit sombrement Rose en baissant la tête…bon et bien bonne nuit souhaita –elle avant de se diriger vers la direction opposé

-attend Rose

Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite lorsqu'il s'approcha doucement collant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils restèrent enlacés durant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne la relâche.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi Rose acheva-il et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant de disparaître.

Rose le cœur léger, les joues rougissantes de plaisir se rendit dans sa salle commune. Elle aperçut Mélissa confortablement installée près de la cheminée. Rose prit place à coté d'elle.

-Salut lança Mélissa alors tu as peu voir Simon ? Tu as parlé avec lui et tu lui as dit que le professeur Torves t'avait collé une retenu

--Oui répondit Rose avec un sourire…Il m'a dit qu'on trouvait sûrement un moyen d'y aller ensemble une autre fois …

Le visage de Rose devint légèrement écarlate. Sa meilleure amie la regarda en fronçant les sourcils d'un air suspicieux avant de se relever d'un bond. Le livre qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux atterrit à terre.

-Rose Weasley …ne me dis pas …vous vous etes embrassé s'exclama –elle d'une voix amusée

-Chut lança Rose en jetant un regard autour d'elle plusieurs personne avait détourner la tête vers elle

-oui

alors s'était comment ? Interrogea Mélissa d'un air impatient

-…euh …géniale je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux confia Rose d'une voix rêveuse elle poussa un profond soupir

-Et au faites …Que ce qui s'est passé avec Scorpius ? demanda Mélissa …tu a réussi à le faire renoncer à d'envoyer des petits mots en classe

-Pour être honnête …Non …Je

Elle interrompu sa phrase en voyant le le tableau qui pivota. Albus apparut le visage rayonnant. Il prit place près du fauteuil de Rose.

Où tu étais interrogea Mélissa d'un air interrogateur en fronçant les sourcils ………..

--Tu vas jamais croire ce qui vient de m'arriver s'exclama Albus d'un air surexcité le sourire aux lèvres

-Tu arrive enfin d'aligner les mots devant les fille s'exclama Mélissa

-ha, ha très drôle répliqua Albus avec ironie …Non Vanessa David a accepté de sortir à Pré-au Lard avec moi demain

-c'est géniale s'exclama Mélissa elle parut brusquement maussade …j'ai l'impression que je vais me retrouver seule demain …

Lendemain, matin Rose passa la matinée en compagnie de Simon près du lac. Ils se promenèrent main dans la main. Ils discutèrent et éclatèrent de rires. Rose passa un très bon moment qu'elle en oublia sa retenue. Demi-heure plus tard,elle se dirigea vers les cachots apres avoir dit au revoir à Simon. Rose se demanda se que faisait Mélissa, celle-ci avait finalement décider de ne pas se rendre au village. Seul Albus s'y rendait en compagnie de Vanessa David .Il doit bien s'amuser songea Rose. Une fois arrivée à la porte, elle tapa puis entendit une voix qu'il l'ordonna d'entrée. Au même moment Scorpius marchait dans les couloirs les mains dans les poches. Il n'avait eu aucun avis de se rendre à Pré-au Lard. Il vit Mélissa seule assise seule sur un banc.

-Salut lança-il Que ce que tu fais seul ? Ou est passé le reste de votre trio interrogea-il

-bien, Albus est sorti à Pré-au Lard avec sa petite amie expliqua Mélissa…et Rose se trouve en retenu à cause de toi

-ah …

- Et toi …Que ce que tu fais tous seule…pourquoi tu ne t'es pas rendu à Pré-au Lard? Interrogea Mélissa …je suis sur que ce n'est pas les filles qui te manquent

-Non mais je n'ai avais pas envie répondit simplement Scorpius … allez viens …tu ne vas par rester seule assise sur le banc …Si on buvez un petit verre entre camarade de Poudlard de maison rivale ….

Mélissa eut un petit rire.

-Ou vas on trouvez de la Biaubierre ? demanda Mélissa d'un air intrigué on n'en trouve qu'on Trois Balai à Pré-au Lard

-non dit Scorpius en sortant deux bouteille de Biaubièrre …maintenant tu n'a plus une seule raison de te défiler …

--Oui pourquoi pas …un petit verre de Biaubierre me ferait le plus grand bien reprit la brune elle suivit Scorpius

Rose perdit la notion du temps dans la sombre classe du maître de potion. Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers l'horloge. Rose eut l'impression que de longues heures s'étaient écroulées lorsqu'il lui ordonna de disposer. Elle soupira de soulagement avant de sortir d'un pas précipiter. Elle se dirigea en trombe dans vers les escaliers du sous-sol. Les couloirs de la Hall semblaient vides. Elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle lorsqu'elle heurta une personne. Elle tomba à la reverse. Ses livres,ses cahier et son encre se reversèrent par terre. Rose releva la tête et aperçut Armene Parkinson et sa bande de Serpentard. Elles ne rataient jamais une occasion de provoquer Rose. Armene la haïssait autant que cette dernière, la Serpentard ne supportait le faites que Scorpius s'intéresse à Rose plutôt à elle. Elle accusait Rose de tourner autour de lui. Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur son horrible visage.

-Tiens, Tiens je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser Weasleymoche ….

La fin du chapitre. Je sais je sais couper comme ça n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu mais bon suite à une obligation. La suite bientôt biz


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tous le monde,je poste la suite désolée je viens de constater aujourdhui que je n'avais toujours pas publier la suite alors que mon béta me l'avais envoyé depuis quelques semaines. Je ne sais vraiment pas ou j'ai la tete .Je vous présente à vos tous des exuses bon assez de bla bla bonne lecture tous le monde biz biz

Chapitre 4

-Qui voilà Weasleymoche ! lança-t -elle d'un air méprisant . Tu ne pourrais pas regarder devant toi ? C'est vrai que les vers de terre comme toi ne peuvent pas le faire.

Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire. Rose ramassa en silence ses affaires. Elle murmura une formule pour faire disparaître l'encre avant de les fourrer dans son sac. En se releva et remarqua que Armène lui barrait le passage.

-Dégage, Armène. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

Armène tira le sac de Rose, qui se déchira .Ses affaires tombèrent à nouveau sur le sol dans un fracas qui retentit dans tous le Hall.

-Je crois qu'il te reste des affaires par terre, dit -elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Attends, je vais t'aider ! Elle donna des coups de pied dans le sac.

Bouillant de rage, Rose leva sa baguette, mais elle fut plaquée contre le mur par les deux amies d'Armène, Jessica et Moka, avant même d'avoir pu prononcer une formule. Rose ne comprit pas se qui se passait lorsqu'elle vit Armène, Moka et Jessica pousser des cris d'horreur en fixant leurs mains. D'horribles champignons étaient en train de pousser dessus.

-Tu nous le payera, Weasley, dirent-elles avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Rose resta là un long moment, abasourdie. Elle se demanda qui était la cause des champignons sur les mains des trois pestes. La réponse lui apparut très vite lorsqu'elle vit Scorpius sortir des cachots, pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

-Scorpius …C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Je te signale que j'aurais pu me débrouiller toute seule !

- Oh oui, affirma Scorpius avec ironie. Ça sautait vraiment aux yeux ! J'ai voulu toujours utiliser ce sort, finit-il par dire avec un grand sourire.

-Bien, grâce à toi, j'aurais encore plus d'ennuis lorsque qu'elles décideront de se venger. J'en ai marre d'être toujours la cible de tes groupies. Tu me rendrais un immense service en leur demander de me ficher la paix. Elles sont aussi collantes que toi, je vais finir par croire qu'elles aussi veulent sortir avec moi.

Scorpius éclata de rire.

- Eh ben dis donc ! Je vais devoir faire attention. J'aurais de la concurrence ! Je crois que je ferais mieux de réviser mes méthodes. Allez, Weasley, avoue que c'était génial le coup des champignons !

Rose émit un grognon avant d'afficher un faible sourire.

-Oui, pas mal. Bon, d'accord, finit-elle par dire. Ce n'était pas vraiment génial, cette sale peste le méritait. Mais ne vas pas surtout pas te faire d'idée ! Je n'ai toujours pas l'intention de sortir avec toi. Même si avant aujourd'hui je ne te cadrais pas dut tout. Après mûre réflexion, je crois que je ne te cadre toujours pas …

-Cool ! C'est toujours bon à savoir. e n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir faire autant de progrès ! lança Scorpius

Rose, cette fois-ci, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Scorpius sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine. Elle avait fini par rire en sa compagnie. Ils furent interrompus par Simon. Il salua brièvement Scorpius et il se pencha pour embrasser la jeune fille. Scorpius sentit ses entrailles se contracter douloureusement.

-Bon, eh bien salut !

Il s'éloigna. Rose ne pouvait comprendre cet inexplicable sentiment qu'elle ressentit en le voyant s'éloigner. Avait-elle fini par prendre goût à sa compagnie et à ces vannes qu'ils se lançaient ? Non, pensa-t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête.

Les jours suivants, Scorpius ne posa plus un regard sur elle. Rose songea qu'il avait finalement renoncé à sortir avec elle. Même si elle était heureuse de la relation qu'elle avait avec Simon, bizarrement elle aurait voulu que Scorpius la regarde !

Elle l'aperçut le lundi soir alors qu'elle patrouillait les couloirs en raison de ses obligations de préfete. Scorpius posa son regard sur elle quelques instants. Puis, il reposa son attention sur celle qui semblait être sa nouvelle petite amie, Katie Stuart.

Il semble définitivement avoir renoncer à sortir avec moi, pensa Rose. Comme je le pensais, ce n'est qu'un coureur de jupon !

Jeudi soir à neuf heures, Rose poussa un soupir de soulagement après sa longue patrouille. Elle décida de rejoindre Mélissa et Albus. Peut-être travaillaient-ils sur le moyen de trouver la plante qu'avait demandée Mr Torves pour le cour du lendemain ? Ils n'avaient pas pu la trouver malgré tous leurs efforts et elle savait qu'ils avaient intérêt à la trouver. Rose sursauta alors en entendant les pas du concierge. Elle n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre pester ou ronchonner contre les élèves, elle chercha donc une cachette. Elle sentit alors une main s'enrouler autour de la sienne et son corps se retrouva contre celui d'un jeune homme. Rose consentit à lever les yeux seulement après avoir aperçu le concierge quitter le couloir. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite en reconnaissant ses yeux gris si près des siens.

-On dirait que je suis toujours là au bon moment, commenta Scorpius d'un air narquois.

-Je n'avais pas besoin de toi, répliqua Rose.

-Bien, dans ce cas je peux peut-être rappeler le concierge, proposa Scorpius en faisait en pas en avant.

-Non ! dit Rose en lui saisissant la main. D'accord, tu as gagné. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver en face de lui. Et toi que-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis allé chercher la plante pour le cours de potions, expliqua Scorpius en lui montrant la plante en question.

-Co…comment tu l'as eu ? balbutia Rose. J'ai passé toute la semaine à la chercher avec Albus et Mélissa.

-Oh …J'accepte que de te montrer où je l'ai trouvée, proposa Scorpius, mais à une seule condition.

-Si c'est de sortir avec toi, je ne céderai pas au chantage.

- Non, je ne te demanderai pas de sortir avec moi une nouvelle fois. Je crois avoir bien compris la leçon. Je te montre l'ingrédient, mais tu me devras un baiser ensuite.

-Tu …espèce de… commença Rose indignée

-Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu t'énerves, dit Scorpius d'un air amusé. C'est à prendre ou a laisser. Mais je vais bien rire demain si tu arrives en potions demain sans ton ingrédient.

-Bon d'accord, finit-elle par lâcher.

-Très bien, dit Scorpius en serrant sa main.

Il l'entraîna dans les couloirs déserts. Au grand soulagement de Rose, le concierge semblait avoir disparu. Rose se laissa guider, sa petite main tenant la sienne. Elle était si ferme, mais si douce et si chaude à la fois. Elle se secoua la tête. Je délire au quoi ? pensa-elle.

-On y est, déclara Scorpius en arrêtant devant la statue de Boris le Borgne qui se trouvait au deuxième étage.

Le blond regarda des deux cotés avant de dire « Dissendium » .La statue pivota et donna accès à un passage. Scorpius saisit à nouveau la main de Rose, le sourire aux lèvres. Il l'entraîna une nouvelle fois. Rose n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils marchèrent avant d'arriver sous une trappe. Scorpius passa le premier, Rose hésita puis le suivit avec une certaine appréhension. Ils suivirent le chemin qui décrivait des courbes incessantes. Dix minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à nouveau sous une trappe. Scorpius passa le premier puis saissa la main de Rose pour l'aider à passer.

-Où sommes-nous ? interrogea-t-elle.

- À Pré-au-Lard, chez Honeduck plus précisément

Scorpius leva sa baguette et prononça une formule avant de l'entraîner à l'extérieur. La lune éclairait les rues silencieuses. Scorpius l'amena à l'endroit ou se trouvaient les fameuse plantes.

-Waouh ! s'exclama Rose en se penchant pour les ramasser, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait en trouver autant ici.

Elle en fourra dans sa poche.

-Viens, je vais te montrer quelques chose, déclara Scorpius.

Rose se retrouva quelques instants plus tard dans un endroit magnifique où elle pouvait apercevoir le village entier. Elle se retourna en direction de Scorpius, qui avait disparu. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux barres de chocolat. Il en tendit une à Rose.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en voyant l'expression de son visage, je mets toujours de l'argent dans la caisse quand je prends quelques chose.

-Ben…euh, je, balbutia Rose.

-Laisse tomber.

-Cet endroit est magnifique, finit par dire Rose

-Oui, j'aime bien venir m'isoler ici quelques fois, dit-il. Je ne l'ai montré encore qu'à Jim, mon meilleur ami. Je n'ai amené aucun fille encore ici.

-Oh je suis flatté d'être la première fille que le beau Scorpius Malefoy ait amenée ici ! Je pourrais m'en vanter

-J'en suis ravi.

Rose réprima un sourire et Scorpius le lui rendit avant de détourner la tête. Mais la rouquine avait toujours les yeux rivés sur lui. Elle ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'elle était bien en sa compagnie. Ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage lui donnaient une certaine élégance et ses yeux gris étaient si envoûtants…

-Je sais que je suis très beau gosse, mais tu peux arrêter de me reluquer, dit Scorpius d'un air appréciateur.

-Je ne te reluque pas, répondit Rose. Toi, beau gosse ? Même pas en rêve ! acheva-elle avant de détourner la tête.

-Bon, on devrait rentrer, proposa Scorpius. Il commence à se faire vraiment tard.

-Oui, approuva Rose d'un signe de la tête.

Ils reprirent le même chemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, Scopius prononça le mot de passe qui referma la gargouille.

-Bon, je vais par là, dit Scorpius en montrant à la direction opposée.

-Oui. Bon eh bien je suppose que tu attends que je te donne ce que je t'ai promis avant que je ne m'en aille, lança Rose.

Le blond resta silencieux. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite.

-Ferme les yeux.

Scorpius obéit. Il sentit de douces lèvres se poser sur sa joue.

-Voilà, je t'ai promis un baiser, mais je ne t'ai jamais précisé où ! déclara la rouquine avec malice en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

-Weasley de malheur. D'accord, tu m'as bien eu pour cette fois.

Lorsque Rose se fut éloignée en éclatant de rire. Scorpius se caressa doucement à la joue, le sourire aux lèvres.

Deja la fin du chapitre la suite bientot une petite reviews please???


	5. Chapter 5

Saluuuuuut

J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer mon retour. Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté depuis un moment. J'ai eu pas mal de tralala. Mais j'ai pu me remettre à l'écriture. Je remercie ceux qui me lisent et ceux qui prennent le soin de me laissez des reviews ca me fait hypeeeer plaisir

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain, Scorpius fut de bonne humeur durant une bonne partie de la matinée. Quand ses camarades lui demandèrent ce qui le réjouissait tant, le blond inventa comme excuse l'approche du match de Serdaigle et Serpentard qui était sensé se dérouler au début du week-end. En réalité, Scorpius était ravi de la soirée qu'il avait passée avec Rose. Il ressentait une chaleur agréable chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Même si elle ne lui avait fait qu'une petite bise sur la joue. Scorpius était heureux du temps qu'il avait passé avec elle. Il n'avait eu aucune chamaillerie ou dispute à son plus grand bonheur.

Ce jour-la, Scorpius termina ses cours un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il décida d'aller achever ses devoirs avec Jim à l'extérieur sous l'ombre du grand chêne. Les deux garçons s'isolèrent dans un coin tranquille. Scorpius ouvrit son livre de métamorphose, mais malgré ses efforts il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

- On peut savoir quel est ton problème, à la fin ? lança Kim visiblement lassé.

- Je ne vois pas te quoi tu parles, répliqua Scorpius en faisant mine de lire le cours qu'ils avaient étudié en classe le matin.

- Pourquoi cette bonne humeur si soudaine ?, questionna-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'est depuis que tu es revenu hier soir. Où étais-tu ?

- t'occupe ! répliqua le blond.

- Avec Rose ?, tenta Jim d'un air malicieux, laissant apparaître une mine narquoise sur le visage.

- Mêle-toi de tes oignons, grommela Scorpius d'une voix sèche.

Un large sourire se fendit sur le visage de Jim. Scorpius fit mine de l'ignorer. Il feuilleta le livre d'un air distrait.

-Tu n'es toujours pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire, continua Jim. Il me semble qu'elle sort avec ce William…

Scorpius émit un grognement sourd et songea que Jim n'était pas obligé de le lui rappeler.

- Alors laisse tomber vieux ! déclara Jim. Puis tu es avec Katie. Elle est drôlement mieux foutu que Weasley… Tiens c'est elle qui arrive.

Scorpius releva la tête. Katie venait dans leur direction pour son plus grand agacement. Jim ramassa rapidement ses affaires. Puis il adressa un petit signe de la main avant de s'éloigner. Un instant plus tard Katie s'installa près de son petit ami.

- Salut, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Salut, répondit Scorpius affichant un sourire forcé.

Il sentit les entrailles se serrer douloureusement en apercevant Rose un peu plus loin. Elle lui jeta un bref regard avant de s'éloigner. Le nœud de son estomac se serra encore, lorsqu'elle passa devant lui et fit mine de ne pas le voir.

- ça va Scorpius ?, demanda Katie d'une voix soucieuse en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se força à contrecoeur de porter une nouvelle fois son attention sur Katie.

- Oui.

Katie commença à lui parler sa cousine qui était à Beaubâtons. Scorpius porta attention sur ses traits. Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était jolie avec ses yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux. Sa peau était pale et sans défaut. Elle semblait posséder toutes les qualités qu'aurait souhaitées un garçon. D'ailleurs elle avait la réputation d'être assez difficile. Katie ne restait jamais longtemps avec le même petit ami. Le blond fut assez flatté par l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait, toutefois il ne pourrait jamais l'apprécier autrement que comme une amie. Il était sorti avec elle à cause de la colère éprouvée en voyant Simon et Rose ensemble. Il avait tenté de tirer un trait sur Rose pensant que c'était peut-être une peine perdue d'essayer de sortir avec elle. Ce fut une chose infaisable. Les autres garçons, même Jimmy, seraient incapables de comprendre. Rose n'était pas comme les autres. Elle n'était peut être pas aussi parfaite que Katie. Mais il était étonnement relax avec elle. Scorpius n'avait pas l'impression de « déjà»avec Rose.

Le Serpentard prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait longuement réfléchit durant la nuit. La courte nuit. Le garçon était résolu à rompre avec Katie.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Rose jouait aux échecs version sorcier contre Albus dans la salle commune. La jeune fille semblait avoir hérité du talent de son père. Rose fronça les sourcils réfléchissant un long moment. Puis elle chassa le dernier pion d'Albus qui grogna, mécontent.

-Encore perdu !, chantonna Melissa d'une voix moqueuse. Je pensais que tu avais compris la leçon depuis la dernière fois.

- Oh toi, tais-toi !, marmonna le brun.

Rose s'enfonça dans le canapé moelleux, observant le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Epuisée, elle se passa les mains sur le visage en lâchant un soupir. Puis laissa ses paupières lourdes se refermer. La jeune fille n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil lorsqu'elle était retournée dans la salle commune la veille au soir. Elle n'avait pas bien dormi à cause de cette sortie nocturne avec Scorpius. Etrangement, Rose avait apprécié cette sortie. Son estomac se noua, elle constata aussi qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus sa compagnie. Rose recouvra les yeux, apercevant Emma et Alice qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Visiblement excitées et ravies par quelque chose.

- Devinez quoi ?, lança Emma d'une voix surexcitée sur le ton de la confidence.

Rose lâcha un soupir levant les yeux au ciel. Emma et Alice adoraient les ragots. Elles venaient annoncer des nouvelles tellement insignifiantes et ennuyeuses. La rouquine saisit un livre et disparut derrière.

- Scorpius a rompu !, avec Katie annonça Alice

Rose lâcha son livre, ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement. Remarquant les yeux de ses camarades qui l'observaient, visiblement surpris et intrigués, la rouquine ramassa son livre et disparut à nouveau derrière.

- Il a rompu avec elle !, répéta Mélissa abasourdie. Je pensais plutôt que leur histoire allait durer

-Je me demande ce qui lui est passé par la tête ?, déclara Albus. Katie est vraiment une jolie fille et il ne trouva pas mieux à Poudlard.

Albus s'enfonça dans son canapé en voyant le regard noir que lui adressèrent les trois filles.

Rose ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle était supposée penser de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle revit pendant un instant, Scorpius et Katie au pied du grand chêne. Ils semblaient parfaitement s'entendre. Elle se demanda pourquoi Scorpius avait rompu avec Katie ? Elle frissonna légèrement en songeant à la proximité entre eux, la veille. Elle se secoua frénétiquement la tête chassant cette pensée. Ce n'est pas mon problème, pensa-elle. J'ai déjà un petit ami, se rappela-t-elle…

- Et toi, Rose, tu en penses quoi ? finit par demander Alice d'un air avide.

- euh désolée ! Mais il… Je viens de me rappeler que je dois ramener ce livre à la bibliothèque sinon je vais avoir des ennuis, lança Rose précipitamment. À plus.

Rose sortit rapidement de la salle commune. Ce sentant soulagée d'avoir pu fausser compagnie à Alice et Emma. Elle marchait dans les couloirs sans avoir de destination précise. Tentant de se changer les esprits, elle ne voulait pas penser à Scorpius Malefoy. Ce playboy dont elle n'avait de cesse de refuser les avances. Elle avait voulu l'ignorer et être indifférente ne voulant pas être comme ses groupies. Rose avait pensé qu'il avait laissé tomber cette nuit où elle l'avait vu enlacé avec Katie dans les couloirs. Puis elle s'était ensuite retrouvée malgré elle seule à Pré-au Lard avec lui. Ce fut de ce soir-la que le garçon la troubla pour la première fois. Rose n'avait pu cesser de rougir en croisant ses yeux gris ou de frissonner au contact de sa peau douce. Elle était perdue ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui faisait cet effet !

La jeune fille lâcha un soupir puis sortit à l'extérieur du château, laissant l'air frais caresser son visage. Rose sursauta entendant une voix familière.

- Salut princesse !, lança Scorpius.

- Je ne suis pas ta princesse !, s'exclama Rose légèrement écarlate. Que ce que tu fais ici ?

- hum, tu es aussi chaleureuse que la dernière fois. Je prends l'air un peu comme toi, confia-t-il. J'étouffais vraiment dans la salle commune avec tout le monde qui ne cesse de m'observer et de murmurer derrière mon dos.

- A cause de ta rupture avec Katie ?

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Scorpius resta un moment silencieux.

- Oui, finit il par répondre.

Scorpius détourna son regard en direction du lac. Rose ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager une nouvelle fois.

Elle se demanda comment il pouvait paraître si relax alors qu'il sortait d'une rupture. Et elle songea qu'il devait être le sujet de nombreuses conversations au moment même. Scorpius se tourna finalement vers elle, en souriant. Elle sentit ses joues devenir écarlates, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

-Tu m'as l'air songeuse, à quoi penses-tu ?

- Je me demandais quand arrêterais-tu de considérer les filles des objets de collections, que tu laisses quand tu n'en as plus envie ?

Scorpius se rapprocha, les sourcils froncés. La rouquine se sentit idiote lorsqu'elle ses joues s'enflammèrent une nouvelle fois. Elle se mordit les lèvres.

- Si j'ai rompu avec Katie, c'est parce que j'apprécie une autre fille !, dit il les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Laisse-moi rire, lâcha la rouquine d'une voix sèche. Je connais les garçons dans ton genre. Et tu ne t'intéresses à moi que pour compléter ton sublime tableau de chasse ! Tu voudrais juste avoir la seule fille à Poudlard qui ne tombe pas à tes pieds.

Il l'attrapa le bras, l'attira vers lui.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois et pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas te prouver le contraire, Rose ?, murmura-t-il.

La rouquine fut figée. N'avait-elle pas rêvé ? Il venait de prononcer son nom pour la première fois. Ils étaient à présent si proches. La rouquine se sentit idiote lorsqu'elle devint écarlate une seconde fois.

- Tu pourrais me dire ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille ?, demanda-t-il.

- Tu es considéré comme le garçon le plus beau et le plus mignon de l'école, tu es préfet et également un excellent attrapeur, lança Rose. Alors pourquoi tu t'intéresserais à une fille aussi ennuyeuse que moi, qui n'a que la lecture comme passe temps ?

- C'est vrai, je ne connais pas de fille aussi bornée et aussi têtu que toi. Ton mauvais caractère a parfois le don de m'agacer, déclara-t-il lentement. Mais, tu as la qualité de ne ressembler à aucune fille de l'école. Tu sembles tellement passionnée dans ta lecture, ce qui te rend encore plus jolie. J'aime ta façon d'être naturelle. Quant tu cesses d'être une Miss-je-sais-tout, je te trouve très drôle.

Elle releva la tête, ses yeux se perdirent dans les siens. Son corps fut parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables, frissonnant au contact de sa peau. Rose pria pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. Il était impossible pour la rouquine de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Son esprit était accaparé par son corps pressé contre le siens. Ses lèvres si proches des siennes. Confuse elle recula.

- Je sors avec Simon ! Nous sommes très bien ensemble, lança Rose d'une voix mal assurée en détournant les yeux.

Il fronça les sourcils furieux, Rose se figea devant l'air maussade du garçon.

- Très bien, je vois qu'une fois de plus j'ai juste perdu mon temps !, lança-t-il. Je finis par penser que c'est inutile d'insister, acheva-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Le samedi matin, Scorpius n'arriva pas à se concentrer. Il ne cessa de lâcher le vif d'or des yeux et de recevoir des Cognards. L'entraîneur finit par dispenser, Scorpius lui conseillant de se rendre immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Il marcha en traînant les pieds, ces pas lourds. Ignorant ses nombreux bleus. Il ne pouvait cesser de penser à la peau douce, au magnifique visage près du siens. Il secoua frénétiquement la tête. Malgré ses efforts, ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers la rouquine. Il tentait de trouver le moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il était vraiment intéressé par elle. Qu'il était amoureux ! éperdument amoureux d'elle. Ses rêveries s'évanouirent entendant des murmures tandis qu'il avançait dans le couloir. Il stoppa puis jeta un regard biais. Le garçon aperçut deux personnes dans le coin du couloir. Scorpius songea à passer sans se faire remarquer. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en reconnaissant Katie et Simon. Il se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ensemble ? Mais, Scorpius n'eut le temps d'étudier la question. Le blond écarquilla les yeux sentant une bouffée de colère l'envahir en voyant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Scorpius fut frappé à l'idée que Rose et Simon avaient fini par rompre. Il renonça à cette idée avec une pointe de tristesse. En songeant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Son esprit ne cessa de s'agiter. Pourquoi Simon embrassait Katie, si Rose et lui sont ensembles ? Le blond serra les poings fulminant de rage. Il fut saisit par l'envie de réduire Simon en bouillie.  
Scorpius reprit ses esprits et en redressant la tête, il vit Simon s'éloigner du coté opposé, tandis que Katie venait dans sa direction. Le blond sortit de sa cachette résolu à savoir ce qui se passait.

- Salut, lança Scorpius. Je suis surpris de voir que m'a déjà remplacé. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des goûts aussi variés…

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Scorpius !, dit elle d'une voix sèche. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire.

Scorpius attrapa la main de Katie lorsqu'elle tenta de s'éloigner. Elle se retourna furieuse lui lançant un regard noir.

- Lâche-moi Scorpius !, rugit-elle.

- Pourquoi sors-tu avec un type aussi minable qui a déjà une petite amie ?, questionna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que Simon ait une petite amie ?, lança-t-elle d'une voix acide. Oh, mais je crois savoir pourquoi ! C'est parce qu'il sort avec cette chère petite Weasley.

Scorpius la dévisagea stupéfait. Katie retira sa main laissant apparaître un sourire sur son visage fixant le Serpentard avec un rictus méprisant.

- On dirait que j'ai tapé dans le mille pas vrai Scorpius ? Tu penses que je suis stupide. J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardes. Je t'ai vu également avec elle la veille de notre rupture et aussi hier dehors dans le parc.

- On peut savoir à quoi tu joues Katie ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question, s'exclama-t-elle. Je pensais que tu considérais notre relation comme sérieuse. Et je t'aime beaucoup Scorpius.

- Ce n'est pas la question !

- Oh si, c'est à cause d'elle que tu as rompu avec moi. Tu m'as laissé tomber pour cette …

Sa voix s'étrangla en voyant le garçon qui la vrillait du regard.

- Je te conseille de faire attention à ce que tu dis, menaça Scorpius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien trouver d'intéressant chez une fille comme elle ?, demanda-t-elle. Personne à Poudlard n'aurait quelque chose à lui envier.

- Contrairement à toi, ce n'est pas une sale petite peste. Tu es tombé vraiment très bas ! Je te conseille d'arrêter ton petit jeu parce que tu pourrais le regretter.

Scorpius jeta un dernier regard répugné à Katie. Puis il pivota sur ses talons, ses pensées bourdonnaient dans sa tête. Il sentit ses entrailles se serrer douloureusement, en songeant à aller voir Rose. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis leur dernier tête à tête dans le parc de Poudlard. Quelle petite idiote pensa-il elle croit que sa relation avec Simon est fantastique. Alors qu'il amuse à en embrasser d'autres derrière son dos. Il soupira. Scorpius devait lui parler. Il fut saisit par une faible lueur d'espoir en pensant que Rose romprait sûrement avec Simon ensuite. Comment la trouver ? Et comment lui dire ? Scorpius marcha dans le couloir d'un air songeur. Il stoppa et fut saisit d'une fureur soudaine en voyant Simon marchant un peu plus loin. Sans réfléchir, dans un élan de colère, Scorpius se rua sur lui et le plaqua contre le mur avec force l'empêchant de bouger. Il jeta un regard haineux vers le brun.

- Qu'est-ce que !, s'exclama le garçon incrédule. Scorpius tu es malade ? On peut savoir ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Pourquoi tu fricotes avec Katie alors que tu sors avec Rose ?, demanda le blond avec colère en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise.

-Comment as-tu pu savoir ? marmonna-il. D'abord ce n'est pas ton problème ! Mêle-toi de tes oignons, répliqua-t-il.

Scorpius brandit son poing prêt à frapper. Il stoppa en voyant la rouquine plantée devant eux, figée, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

- Arrête ! On peut savoir ce qui ce passe ? demanda-t-elle en posant son regard interrogateur sur Scorpius et Simon.

Scorpius lâcha Simon qui glissa contre le mur, suffoquant. Il tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Rose le rejoignit puis s'accroupit près de lui. Elle lui donna des petites tapes dans le dos. Scorpius fronça les sourcils maussades. Rose se redressa, lui adressant des yeux flamboyants de colère.

- On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?, interrogea Rose.

Scorpius resta quasiment silencieux, émettant simplement un faible grognement. Il posa un regard mauvais vers Simon qui tentait tant bien que mal à se relever.

- Tu es vraiment une petite idiote, marmonna-t-il.

Rose haussa les sourcils perplexes.

- J'ai vu ton petit ami embrasser Katie, dans les couloirs, il y a quelques instants, confia Scorpius.

Rose observa pendant un bref moment Scorpius, les yeux écarquillés. Elle fut frappée par l'idée qu'elle avait mal entendue. Elle pivota sa tête en direction de Simon le fixant d'un air interrogateur. Son petit ami se massa la gorge avant de dire.

- Il raconte n'importe quoi !, protesta-t-il. Tu ne vas pas croire ce crétin. Tu sais qu'il cherche à sortir avec toi. Il essaye de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Scorpius eut l'envie de se ruer sur Simon pour le frapper. Il observa Rose visiblement perdue, plonger dans une profonde réflexion. Elle resta silencieuse. Scorpius croisa son regard la fixant d'un air presque implorant. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle songe qu'il mente.

- Je n'aurais pas pensé cela de toi, finit elle par lâcher.

- Tu penses que je mens ?, s'emporta-t-il furieux. Je ne mentirais pas pour une chose pareille enfin du me connaît mieux que ça !

Rose baissa les yeux, muette.

- En fait, tu n'es vraiment pas si brillante que je le pensai, lança-il d'une voix glaciale. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai pu être intéressé par toi, Weasley ?

Il s'éloigna à grand pas. La rouquine ressentit un pincement de cœur l'observant s'éloigner. Il remarqua qu'il venait une nouvelle fois de l'appeler par son nom de famille. Elle ne pouvait pas s'ôter ce sentiment de culpabilité, ne voulant pas faire à face à ce qu'elle ressentait. La jeune fille n'avait même pas essayé de le croire. Rose ressentait une horrible douleur. à la poitrine. Le garçon dont elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse venait de lui tourner le dos.

La fin du chapitre que j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hesitez pas à laisser votre avis


End file.
